bleaknetworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanctuary 2
Premise In this season, all twenty-four contestants are paired up with another contestant for the duration of the game, although these pairs could change at any time. Through the following challenge, they will compete to earn the main power for the season known as the "Devil's Deal". Upon earning the power, the winners will have a choice to make, they will have to agree to the Devil's conditions and sacrifice something unknown to them at the time, these sacrifices range from harmless things like a food item (i.e. an apple, chocolate, etc.) to more severe punishments, for example, forced silence, being locked in a room for a day away from the main house, loss of vote, as well as many more. The 'lesser' reward for winning the Devil's Deal without accepting the deal is a random team being put into the elimination match aside from yourself, therefore earning yourself immunity. If a contestant accepts the deal and meets its requirements, they can select anybody to go into the elimination match, as well as potential other benefits depending on the severity of the deal. This season, the elimination match is decided through the last placing team in the latest challenge, against the team thrown in as a result of the Devil's Deal. The losing contestant in the elimination match is sent home, normally, but another twist is in play this game, known as Revenge Retreat. Revenge Retreat is a separate house that will home the losers of the game, but at some point during the game, contestants will be offered the chance to return to the main game through the Revenge Retreat, however, if a contestant quits the game, they are not sent to the Revenge Retreat. Location The season is located on Benguerra Island, in the Indian Ocean. The island is very tropical, and during the season, is quite uninhabited albeit a couple of other guests at the resort at the time. There are many facilities that are accessible by the castaways during their time on the season, such as the sandy beaches, clubs, and restaurants on the island, which become regular spaces for the castaways to hang out between challenges. If you would like to view a 360-degree tour of the lodge, you can view it here: https://wlk.im/11ufLQ Cast |} The Game Episodes Episode 1: Let the Shit Show Begin The fourteen returning contestants from the first season moved into the villa as if they were competing normally again in the game. Upon arriving at the first challenge clearing, Lia introduced the fourteen "newbies" who would be joining the game for a full 28-person season. Some faces were familiar, such as Inca's ex-boyfriend Riley. Lia then announced devilishly that for this season, they would be paired up with somebody they don't get along with in the cast, to the dismay of almost everybody. The rules of the game including the newly devised Devil's Deal are explained to the contestants, who seem to understand that the stakes have been raised much higher compared to the first season. The first challenge of the season is an obstacle course, where the pairs must help each other get through certain pitfalls and traps in order to make it to the end. The first pair that makes it to the end will win the Devil's Deal power for the first episode. Elimination Record Trivia Category:Sanctuary